Harry Potter y la Unión de las Casas
by EV RIDDLE
Summary: Que tal si una decision lo puesde cambiar todo y asi Harry Potter se prepara para su sexto año con una nueva arma y una nueva mentalidad el poder que el no conoce se muestras mas fuerte que nunca
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen J.K. Rowling**

Aliados

Harry Potter se dirigía hacia el Gran Salón, pensando profundamente en los acontecimientos recientes que habían tenido lugar en el Departamento de Misterios. Cuando de repente choco con otro estudiante ambos cayeron al suelo a consecuencia del cheque. Harry se incorporó primero y ofreció su ayuda fijándose en el otro por primera vez, piel pálida y cabello rubio. Draco Malfoy se fijó también en Harry Potter y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Eres un estúpido Potter—no hubo respuesta de Harry, Draco con la ayuda de Harry se puso de pie—Gracias.

No hay de que—le contesto Harry, el iba a seguir su camino cuando tomo una decisión.-¿Por qué nos peleamos?

Porque eres un cara rajada estúpido que envió a mi padre a Azkaban—le contesto Malfoy con su común arrastrar de palabras.

Deberías darte cuenta de que el esta mejor en Azkaban—le contesto Harry

MEJOR, Mejor—dijo Draco muy molesto mientras respiraba estrepitosamente—como puede Azkaban ser mejor cara rajada.

Yo creía que los apreciabas—dijo Harry—o acaso lo prefieres muerto.

¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Draco confundido.

Pues que él le fallo a Voldemort—Draco se estremeció—Y por lo tanto, Voldemort está molesto así que como pasara un tiempo en Azkaban para él será un buen castigo, así que luego de una tanda de cruciatus lo dejara vivo.

¿Por qué?, haría eso a mi padre es uno de los mas importantes—dijo Draco

Precisamente—le contesto Harry—si tu padre hubiese escapado lo habrían matado, tu querida tía Bella se encargó de echarle toda la culpa a él.

¿Qué?—Draco parecía atónito y atemorizado.

Si—dijo Harry—Así que Malfoy, yo te recomendaría que te cuidaras, no se el tipo esta loco.

A que te refieres ahora—le pregunto Draco

Pues que el pequeño Tom, podría tratar de hacerle daño a tu madre, para que tu hagas cualquier cosa—le dijo—solo para vengarse de tu padre.

¿Qué?, Tom ¿Quién?—trato de preguntar Draco.

No lo sabias, Malfoy—decía Harry—Lord Voldemort su verdadero nombre era Tom Marvolo Ryddle, sangre mestiza como yo.

De veras—dijo Draco sorprendido—eso es cierto.

Claro, no tengo porque inventarme algo así—le contesto Harry.

El rostro de Draco ahorra estaba con concentración, furia, medio y confusión todo estaba en el. Trataba de aprender lo que significaba ahorra. Buscaba entender que podría hacer ahora cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. En su mente ni en su vida había enfrentada tal duda y confusión, pero en un momento llego a una conclusión, no tenia de otra.

Potter—hablo al fin Draco—ayúdame por favor, ayúdame a escoger a mejores amigos.

Harry se sorprendió, mientras que Malfoy extendía su mano derecha hacia el, recordó cuando en primer año Malfoy había usado palabras muy similares.

Tomo el saludo de Malfoy y dijo mientras soltaba su mano—No hay problema, Malfoy—entonces se dio la vuelta y dijo—y mis amigos me llaman Harry—comenzó a caminar alejándose de Malfoy cuando escucho a Malfoy.

Y los míos me llaman Draco.

Harry rio y sabía que Malfoy a su espalda hacia lo mismo. Harry continuo su camino se dirigía hacia la sala común de Griffindor, tras su conversación con Malfoy, algo había cambiado en Hogwarts y era importante se sentía tranquilo por primera vez donde que Sirius había muerto.

Potter—interrumpió sus pensamientos tras de el la voz de su profesor "Favorito" Severus Snape.

Buenas Tardes, Profesor—le saludo Harry

Si, sabes—decía el hombre de pelo grasiento—eres físicamente igual a tu padre, pero como eres solo puedes hacerme recordar a tu madre.

Harry lo oyó esto sorprendido, no sabía como interpretarlo, si como cumplido u ofensa.

Si, eres un mejor hombre que tu padre o yo—dijo luego Snape.

Harry estaba estupefacto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Snape lo estaba felicitando a su manera.

Gracias, profesor—le contesto Harry a sus palabras.

No tienes porque solo decía la verdad tu padre y yo nunca hubiésemos puesto a un lado nuestras diferencias—le dijo Snape

Así que era usted—le contesto Harry

Si, esperaba a que se pusieran a discutir para quitarle puntos a Griffindor, pero no será necesario—le contesto Snape.

¡Oh!, si practicaba su deporte favorito—grito Harry

¿Qué quieres decir Potter?—le pregunto Snape

Pues su deporte favorito—le dijo Harry fingiendo molestia—joder a Harry

Ambos se rieron de la broma de Harry, al escucharlo Harry se asustó, nunca se imaginó presenciar esta escena.

Bien, Potter—le dijo al detenerse de reír y rebuscaba en su túnica, de ella saco un libro viejo, sucio y mal cuidado—toma este libro me perteneció lo podrás usar en tu clase de pociones del próximo año, además tiene unos hechizos que podrían servirte.

Gracias, profesor—Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quien era esta hombre y que había hecho con Severus Snape.

Bien, Potter nos vemos—dio la espalda a Harry—Ah y 20 puntos

Harry se iba a molestar, porque siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo.

20 puntos para Griffindor—Harry casi se desmaya de la impresión—por uno de los mejores chistes que he escuchado en mi vida.

Así Snape partió dejando a un pobre Harry Potter atónito.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daphne Greengrass regresaba atónita a su sala común algo no muy común en la Princesa de Hielo de Slytherin, pero no podía evitarlo lo que había visto era de lo mas sorprendente, no era aún mas que eso estaba segura que ni su propia mejor amiga le crearía lo que había visto, estaba aun dudando de ello cuando la voz precisamente de su mejor amiga Tracey Davies.

Daphne, parece que hubieras visto a Snape reírse—dijo Tracey, la cara seria de Daphne sorprendió a la morena, trato de decir—que buena broma Daphne que te pasa en serio.

Si te dijera no me creerías—le dijo Daphne

Pruébame, supone que soy tu mejor amiga—le contesto Tracey

Bien, pues—decía pensando como decirle a su amiga lo que había visto—pues está bien estaba caminando por el sexto piso de camino aquí cuando oí una conversación, entre el Profesor Snape y…

Le explico todo lo que había oído de la conversación, cada vez que un detalle era demasiado sorprendente Tracey se reía y decía algo que sonaba como "enserio" pero Daphne continuaba lo mejor era que terminara la historia y luego se pusiera a explicar lo que había pasado.

Bien—concluyendo Daphne—que tu crees

Que te quedaste dormida y tuviste un sueño muy fantasioso, demasiado—le dijo Tracey

No estaba soñando—le contesto—yo sé lo que vi, sabía que no me creerías. —dijo molesta Daphne.

Bueno tienes que entender que es muy difícil de creer lo que me estás diciendo no crees Daphne—le replico Tracey

Bueno tú dijiste que eras mi amiga que por eso debías creerme—le reclamo Daphne

Pero, es que—trato de contestarle Tracey

Aja—protesto escéptica Daphne

Bien, escríbele a Potter y pregúntale si es verdad y si te contesta entonces yo te creo—le propuso Tracey tratando de zanjar el problema.

Bien, entonces eso hare—le contesto aun molesta Daphne.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

Capitulo Dos—De planes para el futuro y cartas inesperadas

Harry llevaba solo unas horas en Privet Drive y ya se estaba aburriendo de su estadía con los Durleys, no tenia nada que hacer y esperaba al menos este verano poder comunicarse con sus amigos cosa que no había podido hacer el año pasado. Ahora tenia la esperanza de que les escribieran aunque fuera por compasión por la muerte de Sirius, ya que aunque el en memoria de su padrino y conociéndolo había decidido no dejarse caer iba a extrañar sus cartas. El al llegar a Privet Drive hace unas horas había tomado los trabajos asignados por los profesores para el verano, también el libro de Snape y ya le había llamado la atención las notas en las páginas, las recomendaciones para mejorar las pociones y los hechizos. La confianza con que el profesor contradecía al escritor del libro un maestro en pociones cuando apenas era un estudiante de sexto. El nombre con que había firmado el libro también le llamaba la atención "El Príncipe Mestizo" tendría que preguntarle al profesor luego al profesor Snape por ello.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza de tamaño mediano se acento en su mesa de noche cargando un sobre mediano, y extendiendo su pata hacia Harry este tomo la carta, la observo y se fijo antes de abrirla en la letra en como escribía su nombre en la carta pequeña y perfilada seguro de una chica, pero seguro no seria Hermione ya que conocía la letra de su amiga. Le levanto el interés saber quién le había escrito la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

_Estimado Harry Potter:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien al momento que te alcance esta carta. Te preguntaras porque te escribo, y es que mi amiga piensa que estoy loca, porque te escuche a ti y al profesor Snape charlando pacíficamente, ¿Acaso es eso posible? Tienes que decirme me estoy volviendo loca pensando en ello._

_Bueno ya te pregunte espero puedas contestar prontamente. Tengo otra solicitud también me gustaría seguir escribiéndote durante el verano, ¿estará eso bien , no habrá problema? Espero que no. Me gustaría poder conocer a la persona mas allá de la leyenda del Niño-que-vivió, espero podamos hacerlo cuídate_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_P.S. –Si aceptas escribir por el resto del verano por favor envía dos cartas una con las respuesta a la primera pregunta lo mas formal posible y otra con lo de la segunda pregunta, Gracias._

Harry miraba la carta en sus manos mas que sorprendido, simplemente no lo creía ya sabia que alguien había escuchado su conversación con Snape aunque pensó que había sido Draco ya que nadie le había preguntado por ello. Tomo una decisión y escribió dos cartas para enviarlas como le habían pedido, y las envió con un poco de dudad en su interior.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daphne se levantó temprano esa mañana, no teniendo idea de porqué. Fue al baño y realizando su rutina matutina se lavó los dientes y se dio baño, se vistió y regreso a su cuarto cruzándose en el camino con su hermana menor Astoria que este año cursaría cuarto curso en Hogwarts, mientras ella estaría en su sexto curso. Este día su mejor amiga Tracey Davies vendría de visita para pasar el día con ella y luego se iría de vacaciones con su familia a disfrutar del verano, que quien sabe si sería el último ya que El-que –no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado justo como Potter y Dumbledore había dicho durante todo el año anterior. Llego a su cuarto y lo primero que se fijo era una lechuza nívea que estaba junto con Arquímedes su propia lechuza en el alfeizar, esta sobrevoló hacia su hombro y le entrego dos cartas dirigidas a ella la hermosa y nívea lechuza alzo vuelo a través de la ventana y partió tras cumplir su cometido. Abrió la del frente primero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara esta resulto ser la que era para mostrarle a Tracey:

_Estimada Srta. Greengrass;_

_Lamento infórmale que no se en verdad a lo que se está refiriendo en su carta tanto así que de pensar que estaría bajo los efectos de algún medicamento al momento en que se imaginó la escena que describió en su carta, siento no servirle de mucho._

_Atentamente;_

_Harry J. Potter_

Daphne gruño ella estaba segura de lo que había visto tenia que ser mentira y le molestaba también que después de eso le hubiese escrito la otra carta como si espera que ella fuera esta dispuesta a comunicarse con alguien que la consideraba loca o algo peor. Estaba tan molesta que casi desecha la segunda carta como sea termino abriéndola y comenzó a leerla:

_Estimada Daphne Greengrass;_

_Espero que también te encuentre bien al recibimiento de esta y que habrá esta primero. (Ups—pensó Daphne) Siento tener que hacerte pasar por loca con tu amiga, pero no deseo que nadie de esto por ahora, espero puedas disculparme. Bien si luego de esto tu oferta sigue en pie conmigo no hay problema en que no sigamos escribiendo._

_Es bueno saber que hay personas que aun desean acercarse a mi a pesar de todos los rumores que corren por ahí. Gracias por eso, espero escuchar pronto de ti._

_Harry Potter_

Daphne se alegró bastante con la segunda y aunque le molesto que no pudiera demostrar lo que había oído, se decidió a no dejarlo, iba a tomar un papel para escribir una respuesta cuando tocaron a su puerta guardo la carta importante y se dirigió a la puerta y abrió:

Sabes que no tienes que tocar pasa—dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga Tracey frente a ella.

Ha, porque tardaste—decía esta mientras entraba y abrazaba a su amiga—acaso no querías verme.

No, me acaba de llegar la respuesta de Potter—le contesto mientras se separaban—quieres leerla.

Si—le contesto tomándola de las manos de Daphne y comenzó a leerla. Daphne observaba mientras esta leía esperando a ver su reacción, tras un largo momento esta miro a Daphne.

Ahora—dijo—si te creo amiga.

¿Qué?—preguntaba confundida Daphne ya que la carta incluso insinuaba incluso que podría estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga—Si me pone como loca.

Exacto por alguna razón quiere que pensemos que no paso—le contesto Tracey—si te lo hubiese imaginado hubiese sido más creíble la historia pero no creo una historia basado en lo que me dijiste a mi y estoy segura de que le preguntaste en tu carta usando palabras muy similares a las que dijimos cuando me contaste.

Aja—se sorprendió Daphne con una sonrisa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terminaba de realizar todos los trabajos que le habían asignado sus tíos, y lo único que Harry deseaba era unas buenas horas de sueño para recuperar la energía que había perdido, en su cuarto se tiro en su cama con intensión de hacerle un hoyo y no despertase en un buen rato cuando oyó un gorjeo que lo saco de sus pensamiento y deseo de dormir.

El búho de Malfoy, se poso en su hombro y extendió su pata con una carta para que Harry pudiera tomarla. En ese momento este sobrevoló y se puso en la jaula de Hedwig que había salido a cazar y no se encontraba. Harry observo la carta en sus manos la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Harry:_

_Espero te encuentres bien. ¿Cómo han sido tus primeros días de vacaciones? Las mías han sido horribles, tenias razón el señor tenebroso, tratara de vengarse de papa, a través de mi ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Tengo miedo como nunca, ¿Puedes ayudarme? Por favor. Lo que necesito es un buen consejo del único verdadero amigo que tengo._

_Draco_

Al terminar de leer la carta, estaba preocupado y se puso a pensar tomo una decisión y comenzó a escribir una carta para Draco pidiéndole que actuara como quien desea hacer lo que estaba ordenando y que tratara de evitar tomar la marca a menos que su vida fuera en ello, le deseo suerte y le pidió que se cuidara envió al búho de Malfoy con su respuesta, cuando de momento la lechuza de Daphne se adentro en su cuarto le dejo la carta y se acento en la jaula de Hedwig. Harry abrió la carta rápidamente, el hubiese jurado que Daphne no le volvería a escribir así que estaba emocionado.

_Estimado Harry:_

_Eres un tramposo, me hiciste quedar como loca, pero te salió mal. Ahora Tracey está hablando de teorías de conspiración de como tu y el profesor Snape nos han engañado a todos, ¿Es eso cierto?_

_Bueno a algo mas feliz. ¿Cómo has estado?, quiero si estás de acuerdo nos hagamos preguntas y las contestemos sinceramente, por favor. Bueno aquí voy:_

_¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta hacer?, ¿Tienes otros amigos además de Granger y Weasley?, ¿Quién es la persona que mas influyo en tu vida? Por ahora eso está bien tengo más preguntas pero las dejaremos para después._

_Cuídate;_

_Daphne Greengrass_

Luego de leerla, Harry sonrió algo bueno estaba pasando y el quería saber que podía ser eso que iba, a ser. Durante el resto el mes que paso en casa de los Durleys, logro contactar a Dumbledore y crear un plan para ayudar a Draco, a escapar de su problema este plan se llevaría a cabo el primero de septiembre y todo iba según el curso que debía llevar, no se podía esperar que fuera un plan perfecto pero habían entre Harry y Ojo loco que se había presentado un dia durante su guardia para la hilaridad de Harry por la cara de sus tíos al ver su cara, sacado al aire todas las paranoias posibles del plan.

En tanto sus cartas con Daphne habían continuado durante el mes, algo gracioso y divertido para ambos, era su secreto y parecía que así seguiría un poco, mas de tiempo. Se había hecho amigos y se conocían mejor de lo que Harry conocía a algunos de sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts. Durante ese tiempo el deseo de conocerse en persona y hablar había crecido enormemente y de seguro ya se tenían mucha confianza. También Harry había leído y desarrollado en pociones a través de su lectura del libro del Príncipe Mestizo (el profesor Snape) definitivamente tendría que darle las gracias por eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Les dio las gracias a todos los que han comentado y han estado leyendo mi historia cuídense y Gracias.**

Capitulo Tres—El Regreso a la madriguera y un cumpleaños mojado.

La señora Weasley le estaba estofando con un gran desayuno, acababa de llegar a la madriguera después de acompañar al profesor Dumbledore a convencer a un viejo compañero de este de que dejara el retiro volviera a enseñar en Hogwarts y un aunque Harry no tenía idea de como le había ayudado parecía haber funcionado, tras esto el profesor le había informado que este año tomaría clase especiales y privadas con él. Y pues después de haberse encontrado con la señora Weasley y que esta le hubiera dado uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes ahora parecía determinada a corregir su problema de desnutrición a que le habían sometido los Durleys.

¿Cómo has pasado el verano Harry?—Pregunto con cara de preocupación antes el joven al que consideraba un hijo mas.

Bien, bastante bien—le contesto—ha sido un verano difícil pero lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba señora Weasley. ¿Y ustedes?

Si creo que así ha sido el verano de todos debido a la noticias de lo que ocurre—le comento—aunque hay buenas noticias—Harry la observo quitando su interés de la comida—a Arthur le han ascendido en el trabajo.

Eso es excelente—le dijo.

Si, a la oficina de Rastreo y Eliminación de Objetos Oscuros—le explico y vio como Harry terminaba su desayuno—creo que podrás echarte un descansó antes de que todos se despierten.

Pero no creo que pudiera ser cierto, mientras ella hablaba Hermione y Ginny bajaban al comedor desde su cuarto y al verlo se dirigieron hacia el y lo abrazaron.

¿Cómo estas Harry?—fue la pregunta de Hermione y por su tono pudo deducir que por mas que ya le hubiera contestado esa pregunta durante el mes que había pasado con su tíos no iba a creerlo hasta que le contestara en persona.

Bien—fue la escueta respuesta de Harry—ha sido un verano diferente.

Hablaron los tres durante un buen rato, para cuando Ron bajaba las escaleras hacia ellos estos estaban levándose para salir de la cocina.

¿Cómooo estasss Harryyyy?—decía Ron entre bostezos

Bien amigo, como pasaste este mes—le respondió Harry

Mientras Ron degustaba del desayuno, los demás junto a el conversaban hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza de color grisáceo (¡Que Linda! lechuza—comento Ginny a su lado) esta se acercó posándose en el hombro de Harry.

Arquímedes—dijo Harry mientras removía sus dedos en el plumaje de su cabeza—Hedwig está arriba—luego de dejar la carta a Harry se marchó hacia arriba en busca de Hedwig.

¿De quién es la carta?—pregunto muy curiosa Hermione y tras ella Ginny también miraba esperando la respuesta con interés.

Harry sonrió y contesto—De un buen amigo, nos vemos luego chicas, Ron.

Harry subió la escalera hacia el cuarto de los gemelos Weasley (La señora Weasley le había informado que dormiría allí porque habían mas invitados en la casa) se acomodó en el catre cama que había y abrió la carta:

_**Harry;**_

_**¿Cómo estás?, espero que muy bien. Yo si lo estoy siento no haber respondido con mas prontitud, pero Tracey se quedó dos días y no me dio tiempo para nada. Gracias por el lindo regalo de cumpleaños (Él no había tenido idea de que hacer pero se acordó de Dobby y logro que este le comprara un collar pequeño pero con el nombre de Daphne inscrito) me encanto es muy bonito. Ahora yo no tenía pensado enviarte nada, porque no tengo idea de que regalarte, así que como necesitare mi tiempo te daré tu regalo cuando nos veamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Espero oír pronto de ti.**_

_**Besos;**_

_**Daphne**_

Harry sonrió con la carta mientras, la leía y se dispuso a responder, para enviarle una respuesta bien hecha, tardo un rato y cuando estuvo complacido tomo la carta y se la dio a Arquímedes para que le llevara la respuesta a Daphne lo vio partir volvió a la cama y se recostó y al poner su cabeza sobre la almohada el cansancio lo venció al fin y se quedó dormido al instante. En un sueño tranquilo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daphne se encontraba, organizando las cosas que se llevaría al colegio y se preguntaran porque faltando aun un mes para el primero de septiembre lo hacía, pues porque pensaba que cuando dejas para el ultimo día este tipo de cosas terminas dejando en casa cosas importantes, por alguna razón su amiga Tracey y su hermana pensaban que estaba loca pero a ella le tranquilizaba no tener que el mismo día que llegaba al colegio escribir a casa porque había olvidada un libro o la tarea. Su trabajo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Arquímedes se posó en su pechera, Daphne se acercó rápidamente a su lechuza para tomar la carta de Harry, mientras rozaba con su mano el pequeño collar en su cuello donde se encontraba un lindo colgante con su nombre, ese había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que Harry le había enviado, no se lo había quitado desde que lo había recibido, no quería perderlo y como era irrompible al menos por eso no debía preocuparse. Se echó en su cama con la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

_**Daphne; **_

_**Espero que estés bien. Yo me encuentro bien, hace unas horas Dumbledore me movió de casa de mis tíos así que el verano comienza a mejorar. Mientras estaba con el profesor conocí al nuevo profesor de DCAO el profesor Slughorn, un hombre muy raro y de la casa de Slytherin. Parece una buena persona y mi madre fue una de sus estudiantes favoritas, me obsequio una foto para mi álbum.**_

_**Y bien cómo has pasado tu cumpleaños, es bueno saber que te gusto mi regalo lo envié con mucho cariño y de verdad no te preocupes no tienes que enviarme nada el saber que gusto y sonreíste es suficiente regalo para mí. Cuídate mucho, espero tu respuesta.**_

_**Harry**_

Daphne sonrió tras leer la carta, era ya cierto que ambos vivía para estas cartas que se escribían el uno al otro, lo disfrutaban. Y ambos Daphne y Harry se encontraban esperando con ansias la siguiente carta que se escribirían.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos susurros cerca de el le despertaron ya había pasado dos días en la madriguera y estaba confundido de el porque había gente murmurando en su habitación, pero seguía tan dormido que no tenía la capacidad de identificar de quienes eran la voces, se disponía a estirarse para despertar cuando oyó a uno de las voces y de la nada sintió un frio insoportable que le ayudo a comprender todo su cuerpo se retorció hasta ponerse de pie y el grito:

Ginebra Weasley esa no es forma de despertar a nadie—oyó risas frente a el Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley se reían de el.

Como supiste que era yo—pregunto entre risas, Hermione también reía a su lado y miraba con curiosidad—También esta Hermione ella pudo ser también incluso pudo ser Ron.

Es sencillo—dijo Harry—Ron está descartado es demasiado temprano para que se despierte y Hermione nunca me levantaría de esa forma dejando solo a la chica que lanza maleficios de mocomurcielasgos a cualquiera que la rete.

Todos rieron ante las conclusiones de Harry

Jajaja—reía Ginny (Otra de las cosas que le había pasado durante los últimos días del año escolar pasado era que había hablado con Ginny se habían hecho amigos tras esta admitir que había tenido un enamoramiento infantil por la leyenda del chico que vivió)

Harry—dijo Hermione—Feliz Cumpleaños

Hermione y Ginny le abrazaron le dieron ambas un regalo (Lo compramos entre las dos—le habían dicho) luego se dirigieron hacia la cocina (para que mama pueda darte todo su amor—había dicho Ginny mientras se burlaba) ese día fue una bonita celebración de cumpleaños y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus amigos y familia celebraban junto con el su fiesta de cumpleaños.


End file.
